frostfyreacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Meeting
This is the first main roleplay page, of many to come. ''As the final, late, arrivers enter the great hall. The three House banners proudly hovering over the three tables. To one side of the room stood a large stage, ontop of which, Edvyn Frostfyre (The head-master,) and his cast professors stood. The group of teachers were chatting, while Edvyn gazed blankly out at the extremely loud crowd of first-years who rudely sat and chatted amongst themselves. The table for the Head boys and girls only contained one student, the head of Dazka, the others were obviously late. The walls of the chamber were painted a deep purple, showing support to the ex-house of Padour, which due to lack of students fitting into the house was cut for the year. The room was lit with elegant candles spread across the walls and tables. '' The Arrival: Zac silently enters the room along with, Robert. "We're late..." Zac sighs as he quickly makes his way to his houses table. "Who are you?" A voice calls out, only for Zac to answer with a gentle chuckle, "You'll see." Elizabeth enters the room, still holding her staff. "Sorry Head Master." Liz says with a small bow. "I was dueling." She quickly takes her seat with the other Heads, and glances at Zac. Maxwell runs into the room, and takes a seat next to some guy. "Hello!" Maxwell says. The guy just stares at him. "Okay then..." Maxwell slumps in his seat. Zac smiles at the girl, "Hey..." He sits down beside her and another male, the stage directly behind them. "What did we miss?" He asks looking at the guy, but he simply ignores them. Liz smiles at the head of Dazka but then looks at Zac. "Head of Lex, are you? I could tell by your smirk." Robert walks over and notices Zac talking to some girl. He sits near another boy, and turns to him."Chemstra boy?" He asks. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Maxwell says bluntly. "I'm guessing you're from Lex." "Of course, but what do you mean, by my smirk? You know not all people from Lex are sly and caniving." Zac frowns adjusting his tie and hair. Robert rolls his eyes."Smart one. So, your first day too, I'm guessing. Place is absolutely grand so far. " Liz just laughs. "I would expect sly and caniving fomr Dazka or even my people. But with Lex...more like a vacant look of pure...what's the word....ignorence." Robert pulls out a Frostfyre academy manual."Guess I shoulda read it." He chuckles. "Indeed." Maxwell says, he then takes out his lighter and places it under one of his knives. He watches it turn from red, to yellow, to white. "Fire is a marvelous thing isn't it? I also haven't gotten your name yet." Robert looks at him heating the knife."Don't get caught, you know howe adults are, thinking us to be imbeciles. I'm Robert. And you?" "Think what you wish." Zac forces himself to smile, as he quickly adjusts his sword so that it wasn't so close to his leg. Liz smiles and turns to look at the table which Robert and Max were sitting. "I trust everything's going well, though, in the House of Lex." "Trust me, they won't catch me. The name is Maxwell." Maxwell says to Robert. Zac turns to look at Liz, "Of course, why wouldn't they be..." He sighed, knowing that him being late today was likely only the first of many mistakes to come. Robert sighes."Zac is busy, and I'm bored. Any ideas?" He turns to Maxwell. Maxwell chuckles. "We could set something on fire..." Liz smiles. "Yea, things are going well in the house of Chemstra." She sighs. "I'm a bit hungry. You?" Robert nods."Of course...But what?" Robert thinks. This isn't a good idea....We might get kicked out....But.... Maxwell sighs. "It might not be that good of an idea, we may get expelled..." Rusty grinned and walked in. "Yee ha, I reckon I reckon. This place be mighty finer than the cat skin on one of them fancy homickey rock machines. Names Rusty. You can call me Rusty." He put his dirty hand out to shake. "Pardon my here apperance you say. But this is you know I reckon I reckon." Robert turns to see Rusty."Quite an accent, mate. I'm Robert, this is Maxwell. Head Lex boy, Zac, you probably met him. And then that...other girl." "Oddly enough, I'm very hungry." Zac sighs feeling his tummy..."And I'm never hungry. Maxwell says to Robert. "That girl ''is Elizabeth, she's the head girl of our house." {C}"About the doo hickey. YEE HAW. I could a whole stilagamite. I learned that fancy word right here on this protractor." He pulled out a rusty wrench. "This here's is my best bud. His name is Pete. Pete ain't done no harm to nobody. But I reckon I reckon, if the bear gets a little boared. Things get beaver." Rusty chuckled. Maxwell scoffs at Rusty, "And what's your name, ''cowboy?" "My name best be Rusty if my name ain't Rusty, I surely be Rusty. HAR HAR. You reckon my guessing? Alrightee then, my best bud I reckon I reckon. These common folk already gotten me a sitting hole. Back down at the west ol' side. We got to wait FO mounts. You hear? FO MOUNTS. That long time. Dem' infants get strong dat way. No way you get strong other way. This here's fancy server yu here. Now thank ya." He grabbed a chair with his wrench and pulled it in. He sat in it with the bridge of the chair facing his stomach. Maxwell's left eye twitches. "I didn't understand a single word you just said." Robert turns to Max."Okay, then. Liz seems interesting." He turns to Rusty."So uh....Nice accent." "I reckon." He put his wrench on the table and nodded. He cupped his hand to Robert's ear, and looked at Max while talking into Robert's ear softly. "I reckon, I reckon, he best be tie up a knot up his trousers." Robert chuckles a little, but when Max turns, he quickly stops and whistles nonchalantly. Maxwell looks over to Rusty, "Hey Rusty, do you call you dad dad, or uncle?" Rusty pulled out his wrench, "You best be talking to me?" He stood up and kicked the chair. Robert jumps back behind the two."Ummm....Zac..." He turns to Zac."Help." Liz watches, amused. She gets up and walked over an sits next to Maxwell. "Hey, Max." She glances at Robert. "Oh. Hi...I guess." Mia stumbles in, carrying her cane. Since she is unfamiliar with the area, she is quite unbalanced. Shuffling her feet, she determines the size of the room. Feeling much more confident, she stands up straight and tall, clutching books. "Sorry I'm late...it was a bit tricky getting here." Maxwell chuckles, "Problem?" he says to Rusty. Zac looked at Robert then back at Elizabeth, "I'll be back in a moment," He spoke, excusing himself from the Head table, as he walked to where the conflict was. "Hey, do you all mind waiting untill, I don't know, the academy officially opens, and the duels commence?" He asked stepping between Rusty and the others. Liz jumps up to help Mia. "Maxwell, come. We have to help Mia. She's a Chemsta, you know." Liz walks over to Mia. "Hello, I'm the head of Chemsta, Elizabeth. Call me Liz. Do you need any help?" Robert looks over to Mia."Hello." He turns to Kate."Um...Hi. Max is getting mad at Rusty here, so if you could keep them from....Yeah." He turns back to Mia and hopes she's sane. Rusty patted dirt off his pants, "Yes, I have a problem. The problem is YOU. BACK IN THE OLD WEST. WE DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS AND NO GOOD RI-" He raised his wrench up high into the air. A hand stopped him frmo swinging down. It was Zac. He looked at Rusty and shook his head. Rusty stopped, and mumbled, "No good..." He exited. Maxwell runs over to Mia. "Hi. My name is Maxwell, fellow Chemstra member." Liz looks at the Head Master and he nods. Liz glances at Zac, and gives him a knowing look. Seconds later she's out the door of the Grand Hall. Robert walks over."Max is a bit...Annoyed of accents. Just to let you aware of it." He turns to Zac."Thanks for intervening." Zac grins back at his house-mates, "I'm expecting you all to behave while I'm gone," He laughs then chases after Liz, leaving the Hall. Once outside, he quickly pins the Lex Crest to his chest. Robert looks to Mia and Maxwell."So....Awkward." Liz is waiting, finishing pinning up her hair. "I'm not sure why he's making us do this." She rolls her eyes. "Ready?" Zac nodded. The Dancing-Brawl: The Headmaster stands up and everyone goes silent. He clears his throat and begins to speak. "Please welcome the Head Boy from Lex and the Head Girl from Chemstra! Zac and Elizabeth!" Both students walk in, Zac in a white tunic and scarlet tie, and Liz in a light green dress. They both looked stunning. "Now the Heads shall dance." Both students stopped. "WHAT?!" They shout. This was news to them. "Dance." The Headmaster grins. Liz glares at Zac, as The Waltz of Roses plays and they begin to dance, their eyes locked on each other. Rusty silently nudged into the place with ducktape on his mouth. Liz twirls around then goes back to Zac. "Hey, could be worse. I could be dancing with Crazy McGlove." She smiles. "You're not a bad dancer." Maxwell is too busy burning his knives to a white color to notice. Robert watches the dance alongside Maxwell and Mia."They're actually pretty good." Alice sits quietly alone. And has nothing to say and just staring at the other people. "Thanks... I think, you're not bad yourself," He smiles, lifting her up then twirling her. "I guess you're better than the dancing with Mr.Wrinkles, the head master.? He chuckled. Rusty yelled, "WOOHOO. ZAC. WE SUPPORT YOU. GO TEAM LEX." He danced in a circle repeated times. Robert notices a girl sitting alone, and wondered when the heck she showed up. Liz giggles. She spots Max and smiles, and glares at Rusty, but turns back to Zac. "Why do you think he's making us do this?" Mia, blushing from the recent comments, begins to build a mental picture of everyone in the room. Her sight is limited but existent, and from this she can see someone's basic attributes. As Zac and Liz dance, she smiles. Resting her head in her hands, she listens to the music. Alice stares at the floor, tears running down her cheecks as she remembers her parents. Alice lets out a soft sob. Rusty whispers to Robert, "I be gentle like." He dusted his pants of slightly and looked at himself. "Perfecto." He slowly walked over to Mia. "Why hello there, my name be Rusty Rusty. But you can call me Rusty. How do you reckon on this day with the fancy smachy dancing, and the fancy smachy chairs and the fancy shamchy fancy sschamy things." He looked intimated with his wrench. Liz twirls and spins, enjoying herself for the second time. She thinks about her duel with Maxwell, and smiles. "This is kinda fun." She giggles and lets her hair down, flipping around with each wide, arching spin. "You do know, last year our houses were in some kind of all-our brawl, right?" He chuckled, as he accidently steps on Elizabeth's toes. He quickly looks into Liz's eyes, but is met with a cold glare. "Sorry?" He whimpers. Robert sighes, waiting for the dance to end. He never liked to dance after that one....incident. He walks over to Rusty."Try not to scar her." Liz jumps back, "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW." She hops on one foot. "That HURT." She seeths. "Max, toss me my staff." Alice stopped crying and rubbed her eyes, she didn't want anybody to know she was crying. Rusty coughed, "Hello?" He emptyly glared at Mia. "Whatever. I WAS MAD AT YOU" He stomped towards Max and picked up his wrench. "Problem?" Robert walks over to Alice."Well, then." "H-hi," Alice quietly said. Max then sighs, and throws Elizabeth her staff. He then says to Rusty. "I don't have time, farm boy." "Hi hi!" Teddy screams out as she adjusts her gauntlets. She looks around, and is excited about the many friends she can make. Liz takes the staff and holds it in a way that makes it look like an extension of her arm. She slices at Zach, and twirls her staff in the air, and gabs at his side, grinning with blood-lust. She turns to Max. "PLEASE kill the preppy one." She said glaring at Teddy "Excuse me?" Teddy cries out loud, gasping dramatically. She flips her hair at Liz. "You little pig, you are ugly!" Teddy yells, and prepares her gauntlets. "With pleasure." Rusty grabbed his wrench and licked his lips. He slammed the wrench into the lights. "Can't see me now? Good. I reckon, I reckon." Liz turns around. "Try looking at the mirror you bi....g, ugly, meanie!" She shouts at Teddy Amber walks in to see all the excitement and quickly smiles. "Hey everyone!" Amber says. "Do you mind? You're hurting my abs." Zach growled pulling out his bronze blade and shrugging out of Liz's grips, "Do you really want to start a fight, I mean this is only our first date." He winked. Rusty ran in front of Zach, "Now I reckon i reckon. It's not gentleman like to hit I reckon the pretty lady on the first day." Teddy ignores Liz, and confronts Amber. She yells, "Hi, I'm Teddy!" Rusty screamed, "QUIETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. EVERYONE. SHUT UP. I RECKON AND LISTEN HERE. GATHER RUOND." Amber looks at the cheerful girl and smiles. "Hey! I'm Amber, Nice to meet you!" She yells back over the noise. "My name's A-Alice," Alice told the boy who walked up to her quietly. Teddy patted Amber's ear, and whispers, "We should like, totally be besties!" Liz blushes and stutters. "T-t-t-t-his is n-n-no-not a date!" She twirls her staff around and hits him on the side. Zach mutters out in pain, "Then what's that on your cheeks? Face paint?" He growled, stepping closer to Liz. Robert turns from Alice to the preppy Teddy and the new girl Josie, and sighes."Yeah, this just gets weirder." He turns to Alice."Welcome to our new home." He shakes his head and laughes a little . Rusty yelled, "Okay, listen. Ya'll reckon. You all invited me here to this fancy school micdoodle. I don't know how strong you are or how loud you are. That don't matter to a common folk like me. But, all that matters is we get along for like one two four seconds maybe. Maybe a flobish." Teddy giggles. "You talk really funny!" she commented, waving at Rusty. "T-thank you," Alice half-smiles. Liz rolls her eyes, but smirks. "Dueling you is fun, Zachy. Cause I win." Liz slams her staff to the ground and her knife pops out. She points it at Zac. Teddy walks towards Robert, and places her hands on his eyes. "Hi, I'm Teddy!" she says. Alice looks around and gets up, looking for somewhere to go. Teddy walks away from Robert before he can reply, and approaches Alice. "Hey girl!" Teddy says, and waves to her. Alice waves back, "Hello." Teddy puts Alice around her arms, and hands her a poster showing herself. "So, I am Teddy Jones, the epic beautiful girl! And you are?" Alice looks at Teddy, "I'm Alice Tullain." Liz runs towered Zac, and knocks him down. She points her staff, the knife part, at him and smiles with an evil glint in her eye, but stops. "I'm not going to cut you." She sighs and twirls her staff, resulting in a cut on Zach's leg Teddy sighs. "Alice, you need to speak more, so we can be besties!" she tells Alice. Zac welps, as his white pants is quickly stained with blood, "My pants.... My skin! Help... please?" "I'm sorry...?" Alice replies confused. "Yeah, you better be!" Teddy pats Alice's mouths, and stands in front of her. "So what are your hobbies?" she asks. Liz yelps and picks him up bridal style. "We're heading back to Chemstra, I know something that can help...I think." She walks out of the Great Hall. "I guess reading," Alice tells Teddy. Teddy rolls her eyes. "Cool..." Alice frowns at her sarcasm, "So what do you like?" "Um, a lot of things!" Teddy replies. "Okay," Alice nods. Teddy nods...and slowly walks into Rusty. "Watch it!" Teddy yells. Alice quickly follows Teddy, "What should we do?" Teddy rolls her eyes at Shawn, and smiles at Alice. "Let's head to Quarters!" "Okay," Alice walks to the Quarters and enters. The head-master and the other teachers simply stare out, looking at the wreck, one of the teachers walks towards the Head-Master, "Well, no one died this year." The group laughed, as they quickly began to cast a spell to clean up the mess. "No one died, but the first years this year... They aren't like the other years, they may actually be the ones." Edvyn smiled, as he quickly vanished from the room. ---- Category:Roleplay